Sunrise before Battle
by NewPaladin
Summary: Eirika contemplates while waiting for the sun to rise.


Written for an old prompt from fic_promptly on dreamwidth : "Author's choice, author's choice, watching the east and waiting for the sun to rise". It just screamed for Eirika 3 Ah, I like her.

* * *

><p>Uneasiness and fear crept out from the Darkling Woods and infiltrated every tent and the heart of every soldier sleeping in them – if they could sleep at all. Seth was one of the soldiers who could find no sleep so he dressed and left his tent when the sky was still dark. He silently slipped between the rows of tents, checking sentry posts if he happened to near them, but he had no place in mind where he wanted to go to.<p>

As he neared the outer rows of tents, he suddenly saw a shape against the sky. On a small hill just a few foot away from the camp someone was standing with the back to Seth. He frowned and his hand automatically moved to the hilt of his sword. He tiptoed closer to the person, ducking lightly, and watched out for any twigs or fallen leaves that might give him away.

Half-way up the hill, he suddenly stopped. He recognized the small frame under that heavy cloak and he recognized the long, elegant hair. Seth straightened and continue his way up normally. He cleared his throat when he arrived a few steps behind her, but Eirika didn't turn or acknowledged him. At least not immediately.

"Not long and then we'll..." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but Seth had no problem to hear her in the almost deafeningly silent night; there seemed to be no animals inside the Darkling Woods. They probably could sense the danger emitted from every leaf and every blade of grass.

"Yes, Your Highness," Seth answered stiffly and took a few careful steps forward so he was standing almost next to her. He threw a cautious glance at her face; her gaze was uncharacteristically hard, her forehead lightly crinkled and her mouth tense. She had clasped her cloak around herself and was staring towards the east; far behind the trees they could see Rausten´s mountains at the horizon. As soon as the sun would peek over the snow-covered tops, they would rise and march into the forest.

Eirika took a deep breath through her nose. Seth licked his lips and clasped his hands behind his back. "Are you having doubts, Princess Eirika?" he asked her bluntly.

"Yes." Seth threw another quick glance at her; her calmness and seriousness could almost ease away his apprehension. "I'm always having doubts, since the day my father sent us away." She swallowed at the mention of her father. "I'm always wondering if I'm doing the right thing and if there isn't another way... A peaceful way..." Her voice fell again to a whisper. Her gaze dropped for a moment, but she quickly shook her head and looked up again, her expression hard. "But I know now when I'm allowed to listen to my doubts and when not..." She hesitated and then turned to Seth, looking him directly in the eye. There was pain and an understanding of the inevitable in her eyes. Seth bowed his head.

"You have grown wise, my lady." Eirika hmph-ed and turned her gaze to the horizon. Seth looked up, slightly unsettled by her seemingly dismissive reaction.

"No, Seth. I've grown bitter." She hugged her cloak closer and straightened. Seth noticed the tiredness that was creeping onto her face. "I've learnt the ways of the world, Seth. I was naïve..." She hesitated, her mouth standing open. "But I still wish that my... vision of the world were true. That one day there would be no need for fighting and bloodshed." She shook her head, her mouth twitching up in a half-smile. "You're thinking I'm still a naïve girl, aren't you, Seth?" She glanced up at him and what was supposed to be a joking expression only seemed sad to Seth.

"I believe your dream is admirable and it is even more admirable that you're trying to make it happen." Her smile widened gently and seemed to be more true. "You are stronger than you think you are." Eirika sighed and looked at the horizon again. The sky was a bit lighter than it had been when Seth had arrived.

"Thank you for your trust, Seth. Your confidence in me means much to me." Seth bowed his head. Eirika took another deep breath and the lightness disappeared from her face again. "We will fight," she said, though more to herself than to Seth, "and we will end this. No more people shall be hurt by this war." She closed her eyes. "We will be strong." Seth nodded and turned to the horizon, standing side by side with the princess by now. He watched as the sky slowly grew brighter and brighter, as the dark blue was forced out by light blue, which was soon replaced by a gentle pink. The princess still hadn't opened her eyes.

"It is time," Eirika suddenly said lowly. A thin streak of golden yellow was lining the mountain top. Seth turned; Eirika´s eyes were open again and hard with determination. "Wake the men." Seth bowed deeply and turned. Eirika remained on the hill for a few more minutes, staring at the sun as if she could get answers from her. Slowly the noises from the camp grew. They seemed to creep up the hill and crawl over her feet and up her legs. Eirika took a deep, slightly shaky breath. "It is time for a battle. The _last_ battle."

She turned abruptly and walked down the hill, the gentle orange of the sun letting Eirika´s red cloak gleam like freshly spilled blood.


End file.
